This invention relates to a method for obtaining an electrical earth connection device particularly for vehicles, ie a device for electrically connecting one of the poles of the vehicle electrical system to the vehicle body by means of a cable terminal.
An incorrect earth connection is known to create operational difficulties in the electrical and electronic equipment with which the vehicle is provided. Because of the malfunction of such equipment caused by the incorrect earth connection, the repairer is sometimes inclined to replace the equipment, although perfectly operational.
To form a correct electrical earth connection, one of the cable terminals of the vehicle electrical system is fixed to the vehicle body by clampimg it between two conducting surfaces using earth connection devices.
Known devices comprise a screw carrying the terminal and screwed into a hole provided in the veicle body and/or into a threaded seat in the form of a nut projection-welded to the body, or a stud fixed to the body and on which the terminal is mounted and then locked by means of a nut.
During the painting of the vehicle body, these devices are unfortunately reached by the paint in spite of the application of protective masking, with resultant reduction in the conductivity of the surfaces against which the terminal is intended to make contact.